I Still Remember
by trishika
Summary: I could feel your heartbeat across the grass. MattxMello. Oneshot.


I Still Remember

Summary: I could feel your heartbeat across the grass. MattxMello. Oneshot.

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note as it is property of Tsugumi Ohba (whoever he/she may actually be) and Shonen Jump. If you sue me, I may just eat your hat. I also do not own Bloc Party's "I Still Remember".

* * *

"_I, I still remember  
how you looked that afternoon.  
There was only you."_

"It's like a strange cathedral." Mello says, as he distractedly walks down the leaf-filled path. Matt tilts his head slightly in acknowledgement and looks up, the sunlight filtering down through the dense forestry, momentarily blinding him.

"What do you think we should do?" Matt asks. "We've still got about an hour left to hang around, before Roger is supposed to pick us up."

Mello doesn't respond but slows down his pace when they reach a small stream that's slightly more out in the open. He sits down and Matt automatically follows him.

"I guess…" Mello trails off. "I guess we should just sit here and wait. Sit here and appreciate the scenery, or however Roger likes to phrase these outings."

Matt just sighs and lies back, absently picking some grass.

"I still think we should have gone with the rest of the group to the moors," Matt laughs weakly. "Although, it's just as well that we hadn't seeing as there's some legend about a Devil there, who eats children or something, and since I'm not christened, I guess I would have been quite fucked, right?"

Mello doesn't respond, but looks at Matt with an indiscernible expression.

"You're not a child." Mello says curtly. "We're not children. Not anymore."

Matt reaches his hand up to Mello's face and tucks a stray blond lock behind his ear.

"No, you're not a child." Matt says. "You and Near, both of you. I don't think you ever have been, have you? You've always been so different. Even though you laugh at stupid stuff and you get into hissy fits like some three year old, you've always been grown up compared to the rest of us."

Mello scowls at his mention of Near and flicks Matt on the forehead.

"Stop ruining the mood, yeah?" Mello smiles slightly. "I'm trying to be serious."

Matt gets up from his position on his grass, and hugs Mello from the back, head resting on Mello's shoulder.

"So why all the serious gloom and doom, then?" Matt chuckles, his breath tickling Mello's cheek. "Oh God, you're not dying of some fatal disease are you? And this is our clichéd moment of "I love you's" before you tragically die in my arms."

"I'm afraid I am." Mello deadpans. "And my last dying wish is to tell you that I love you and you'll need to say it back to me, otherwise I'll haunt you and all your subsequent lovers and tell them that you have crabs."

"I guess I'll need to say it then." Matt huffs. "Oh Mello, I loooove you."

"And now's my moment to shine. Or fade." Mello says. "I'm supposed to be dead now."

Matt walks in front of Mello and faces him. "You know, I'll never let you die."

"Oh yeah?" Mello asks. "What if I jumped off a building? Unless you rescued me using a parachute just in time or invented a cell reconstruction machine that somehow built my splattered remains back into some semblance of normality, I highly doubt that."

"Geez, you've given this a lot of thought." Matt rolls his eyes. "Y'know, a lot of other people would be experiencing an emotion called _flattery _right now. Just take the statement at face value."

Mello laughs and leans forward to give Matt a kiss on the cheek.

For a transitory moment, there is nothing, nothing but the sound of their heartbeats.

"What do you think of the future?" Mello says, breaking their reveries.

"Honestly?" Matt smirks. "I think, L's gonna solve the Kira case…" Mello snorts derisively at his mention of Kira. "…and since he's such a great detective, none of us will actually be good enough to succeed him. We'll end up getting crap jobs in London and live in the suburbs and watch the telly or go down the pub on weekends. Wow, what an exciting future we have ahead of us."

Mello gives him a dirty look. "That's so depressing. Just thinking about it makes me want to kill myself now."

Matt grins and shrugs. "Well, at least you'll have me. Then we can lead our action-filled lives together. Although, do you think we'll still be best friends or whatever you want to call us, after we leave?"

Mello smiles wryly. "No, who said we were friends? I actually really hate you, which is blatantly why I hang out with you 24/7 and just kissed you a minute ago."

"Well, you're Mello." Matt says matter-of-factly. "You're weird. You do stuff like that. Even if your expressions says shitloads about you, who knows what you're actually thinking?"

"That makes no sense." Mello scoffs. "And I'm not weird. Near is. What a weirdo."

"Anyway…" Matt continues. "…an example would be…like your current expression. Even though you look like you want to strangle me, I bet you're actually thinking, 'oh boy, Matt sure looks hot right now. I just want to screw him', aren't you?"

"No," Mello gives him a sceptical look. "When my expression says, 'I want to strangle you', what it actually means is, wait for it, 'I want to strangle you'."

Matt smiles lightly, and then drags Mello's hand down so that they lie side by side.

Again, they are silent, and they just stare at each other. Mello leans towards Matt and they kiss slowly, Mello's tongue gently tracing Matt's lower lip, before Matt laces his fingers in the blond's hair.

"Mello," Matt says while pressing open-mouth kisses on Mello's neck. "You're really hot right now."

"Oh yeah?" Mello challenges a little breathlessly, a smirk gracing his features. "I'll have you know I'm always hot."

"Yeah…" Matt smiles mysteriously, his hand now tracing circles on Mello's back.

Mello shifts his arm so that his hand caresses Matt's arm, and pecks him on his lips for the last time before getting up suddenly.

"We should probably get going to the meeting spot that Roger mentioned."

"Yeah." Matt shrugs, before looking thoughtful for a second. "Mello, I kind of love you."

Mello smiles knowingly and says, "Yeah. I know."

Matt doesn't need anymore to be said to know what Mello means, and together, they leave the stream with their hearts beating slightly faster.

**Finis. **


End file.
